Age of Empires: Shadow Kirby Era
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Since I played "Age of Empires: Rise of Rome", I also played "Kirby Fighters Deluxe" and unlocked Shadow Kirby. Then I had a thought about Shadow Kirby in "Age of Empires." Beginnings of the civilization saga: ch 1-11. Age of Kings saga: coming soon.
1. Stone Age

In the beginning of civilization after humans evolve into Homo-Sapiens, a mysterious special creature that has the ability of human mind & knowledge, Shadow Kirby. A Kirby that has aura purple color with a transparent hole in the middle; he also has white eyes, darker white cheeks, and mouth. He is a nomadic puff ball with no home but roaming around. Currently, the civilization age is Stone Age in the first civilization; Babylonian, Mesopotamia.

One day, he begins to roam into a spot to build a town center to start the civilization in society. But then, he had nothing still except a town center. Shadow Kirby had an idea when his tummy begins to rumble. He invented hunting; he pulls out a sharp spear & charges to the gazelle. Throwing spears repeatedly to get the gazelle to be hunted. Then it lies on the ground & he gets the meat off of the gazelle. After all of the food is out of the gazelle, he takes & stockpiles the food to the town center.

"I can't just hunt food, what should I do?" Questioned Shadow Kirby in his mind. He glanced at the berry bush & he invented gathering; Hunterers-Gatherers. Shadow Kirby saunters to the bush & gathers all the berries. All of them were stockpiled into the town center. He had enough food to exchange his very first population, the villager. "Go build a barracks for military." Commanded Shadow Kirby. The villager finds a spot to construct the barracks.

Meanwhile back with Shadow Kirby, he is roaming around in the forest; then he had an idea. He pulls out an axe & called himself a "woodcutter." As he swings the axe at the tree, he cops it until the tree tumbles. "Timber!" Shadow Kirby called. The tree falls & crashes into the ground & cuts the wood on the ground. He had plenty of wood he obtained & he stockpiles it to the town center. "This is taking too long! How do I stockpile resources without going to a town center?!" Questioned Shadow Kirby. Then he had an idea. He builds a storage pit to stockpile wood near the forest without going to the town center & he gets back to wood cutting.

In the barracks, the first militant units that are men with clubs on their hands. They call it, clubmen. Ten clubmen were prepared for the first military in history. However, the town center is spawning more villagers but they are three of them but divided in four groups in three to the stone mine, the gold mine, gathering berries, hunting for gazelles, & cutting wood.

Shadow Kirby comes to the canal with jumping fish above the sea. He begins to think harder to find a way to catch fish. Then he had an idea; he throws a spear at the fish & caught it. And he invented fishing, but he had another one. He built a dock to create the first boat, the fishing boat. They are three fishing boats to catch the fish with a net. More food is produced.

Meanwhile, the villagers are working for resources. At the stone mine, they had to mine some stone & stockpile it to the town center but it is too far away and take too long. Although, they built another storage pit to stockpile stones from the stone mine closer; even the hunting spots, gold mine, etc. Every resource spots have a storage pit, except for berry bushes which is only stockpiled for the town center.

Shadow Kirby needs defense for his civilization; he needed a research building for the next civilian age. And he constructed a granary. Then he continues to forage berries. He is thinking that "instead of stockpiling berries & foraging food into the town center, I can store berries to the granary." He stockpiled berries to the granary. In the next civilian age, he will research defense walls and watch towers.

But then, the ten clubmen begin to do target practice by slaying the alligators. These were kind of tough, but they did it. They spotted a red mankind, the civilization of Sumer, Mesopotamia. The clubmen begins to charge to the Sumerian citizens & the villagers of Sumer have the same strength as clubmen. Babylonian clubmen bashes at the face of the villager and the teeth falls off. Unfortunately, the villagers have higher population than ten clubmen. They unsuccessfully invaded Sumer; the clubmen were knocked dead with blood under the lying clubmen.

Meanwhile back with Shadow Kirby, he was disappointed about the fact that the battle was not good. He was thinking about advancing a new age, the Tool Age. He had enough resources and over two Stone Age buildings such as the granary & the storage pit. "I hearby an advancement of the Mesopotamian advancement of the Stone Age; the Tool Age." Announced Shadow Kirby.


	2. Tool Age

Babylonia, Mesopotamia once again advanced to the Tool Age; Shadow Kirby is an expert civilian. The Town Center & the houses are different; the houses looked like huts, but back then in the Stone Age, the houses were small domes made of wood sticks. However, the Sumerians are not yet advanced to the Tool Age due to the lack of resources after the unsuccessful warfare. At the barracks, they used some serious research to upgrade clubmen into axemen.

"Hmm, we can't just fish for food, hunt for food & gather berries; how are we going to get food in another way?" Questioned Shadow Kirby. The Villager thought of an idea & constructed the market. The market was built for research for units & status. They invented plantation for farming, so they can grow a farm near a granary. They cropped it from the farm & stockpiled it to the granary. Although, they did research on the granary for small wall & watch towers. The rest of the researches were developed on the market & storage pits.

The research for axemen was finished & the upgrade was complete. A few villagers constructed an archery range & a stable. More militant buildings for Babylonia. Additionally, they built more houses to grow more population. Horse scouts from the stable, bowmans from the archery range & axemen from the barracks have grouped up & ready to have revenge on losing the battle in the Stone Age.

They marched to the territory of Sumer, even Shadow Kirby. "Attack!" Commanded Shadow Kirby. The axemen & the scouts are charging to Sumer & swung their axes at the villagers & the granary. "Archers!" Ordered Shadow Kirby. The bowmen begins to launch arrows at the granary. So far, the revenge as so good. Then his mercenaries attacked the houses.

Meanwhile at the dock, the fishing boats were still fishing for food. However, they had invented the scout ships. The ships sails to the lion & they shoot arrows at them for target practice. The lion was down, the boat was successfully approved.

At the town center, the villagers were gathering up & constructed small walls around the town & added watch towers in each corner. The walls were done & they tested the watch towers on the wild elephant. The towers shoot out arrows from the bowman. A few arrows later, the test was once again a success.

Meanwhile back with Shadow Kirby. "Surrender Sumer, our mercenaries are more offensive than yours because we are at the Tool Age." Declared Shadow Kirby. Sumer surrendered because they do not have enough resources. They had a truce with Sumer & Mesopotamia. The two civilizations were joined together & shared their resources. The revenge was a success. Sumer, advanced to the Tool Age because they officially had enough resources because they had trade boats on their individual docks. Lots of researches were done & ready to go team up & irrevocably be part of Mesopotamia; between Babylonia & Sumer.

"I announced an invasion plan against the new civilizations in order: Egypt, the Indus Valley (Ancient India), & China (Ancient China.)" Declared Shadow Kirby. Sumer agreed his plans & they are ready to sail off the Tigris River with their small transportation boats to the Nile river of Egypt, this civilization goes first. All of their axemen, scout horses, & bowman had boarded on the transportation boat, including Shadow Kirby. They already built their houses for Sumer & Babylonia for more population. And the way they set sails to Egypt.


	3. Egypt

Egypt, the river valley civilization; home of the pyramids. Pyramids were the wonder of Egypt, but wonders were supposed to be built on the Iron Age; ironically, they were built in Egypt for pyramids in the Tool Age. This civilization is at the Tool Age with Mesopotamia & Sumer. The Nile River has serious issues in Egypt, flooding this place. After flooding, the sand with water became soil, perfect for farming.

The Mesopotamian transport boats sail across the Nile River; currently there is no flooding around here. Five axemen, five bowman, five scouts, & Shadow Kirby were out of the boats & charges to action. The axemen attacks the Town Center while Shadow Kirby is in command with the bowman. "Archers!" Ordered Shadow Kirby. The bowman launches arrows at the granary, but the damage is no good.

The scouts were being easily destroyed, so many Egyptian axemen. And a few Egyptian bowman. "Retreat!" Cried Shadow Kirby. They left but the bowman is following them, shooting arrows at them. The rest of the Mesopotamian mercenaries were down except one scout. The scout is trying to attack neither the storage pit nor any other buildings. Unfortunately, the bowman shot one arrow to knock the scout out.

Shadow Kirby had revealed his weapon, the axe of the axemen. He charges to the Town Center, but he is attacked by the villagers. "There too many of them!" Exclaimed Shadow Kirby. He is defeated, but he is wounded on the sand. "Even though I tried my best, I live in agony." Said Shadow Kirby. He lies on the ground, in the next minutes, he will be recovered.

A villager on the transport boat glances the wounded Shadow Kirby. He walks to him & encounters him. Shadow Kirby says "I am still hurt, can you just wait for ten minutes to recover? Then you will come to me to get up. Go get me more mercenaries." The villager climbs back aboard to the boat & sails back to Mesopotamia.

In the Babylonian town owned by Shadow Kirby, they were low on hunting, mining, gathering, or fishing resources. However, they have high stockpile of resources that they added ten axemen, ten bowmen, and ten scouts. It might work, but they are not expecting to win the battle of Egypt. Currently, they have light transport boats that hold up to five transports. Six boats were boarded for the mercenaries.

They sailed once again to the Nile River & landed to Egypt & unload the mercenaries. Ten bowman, axemen, & scouts begins to contact the fully restored Shadow Kirby. "I'm ready to get back to action!" Said Shadow Kirby. His army mercilessly charges to the storage pits & attacked them. "Archers!" Commanded Shadow Kirby. The bowmen launches the flying arrows towards to the storage pit. Although, the axemen & the scouts attacks the town center; even the bowmen is demolishing the town center.

Then that moved onto the two storage pits. So far, Mesopotamia is destroying Egypt. All it needs was more mercenaries. They destroyed the two storage pits, the archery range, the barracks, & the granary. The clubman, the scout, & the bowman of Egypt attempted to attack Shadow Kirby & his army, but his mercenaries were more powerful than Egypt. They also attacked the storage pit on the palm desert as well.

Then they charged to the dock & attacked it. There was one house near the pyramids. Two scouts attacked the house, but a clubman attacked the scouts & unsuccessfully destroyed a house. However, there are still more men for Shadow Kirby. The dock was destroyed. "Attack & destroy many pyramids as you can." Commanded Shadow Kirby. His army attacked one house before they destroy the pyramids. Now they are demolishing the pyramids.

That took a very long time before they destroyed it; the last building was the stable. "All together now." Announced Shadow Kirby. The axemen, the bowman, & the scouts attacks the stable at once. The stable was destroyed. He conquered Egypt & he won. "All it needs is more power for our men." Said Shadow Kirby.

They boarded on the light transport boats & sailed out of Egypt & the next stop was the Indus Valley, Ancient India. "Another successful invasion to conquer Egypt." Said Shadow Kirby.


	4. India

They have sailed to the Indus Valley & camped at India by building a town center & a small village to simulate the core town of Babylonia. The canal is close to India. A few watch towers were built & they spotted India. Shadow Kirby planned the invasion on India, but it may not work. Ten axemen, bowmen & scouts begins to march with Shadow Kirby to India.

"Attack the granary!" Commanded Shadow Kirby. The axemen swung their axes to the granary. "Archers!" Announced Shadow Kirby. The bowmen launches the arrows to the watch tower, but it has more damage to deal with. The scouts & the axemen attacks the town center with the bowmen as well. It was destroyed, until they built another one. They are too many of buildings.

Shadow Kirby had commanded the axemen & the bowmen to attack the two watch towers. They attacked one watch tower, but the other one was pretty tough. The scouts were lost & killed. Arrows from the watch tower shoots many arrows at the bowman and the axemen, but they were all vanquished except one axeman. "Retreat!" Cried Shadow Kirby.

They left the town & went to the light transport boat. They sailed off of India because it is too intense to fight, so they skipped India. "I was thinking about invading India when we advance to the Bronze Age." Said Shadow Kirby. "I think that's a good idea." Replied the axeman. But Shadow Kirby is still not giving up at all. "Next stop, China; this might be easy to fight because they might have low resources while we have higher ones." Announced Shadow Kirby.

They all sailed out of India across the Indian Ocean. They are going to conquer the Asian dynastic civilization on the early river valley civilizations, China.


	5. China

Shadow Kirby and his men were sailing on the transport boat to China. He had an idea that he can also multiply town centers and resources to camp out. "I do not just leave my home and bring my men; I make wise decisions by constructing town centers like my hometown instead of leaving my town." Said Shadow Kirby. "Actually, this is going to be easy; you don't need to camp out in China right now." Replied the Axeman.

They all sail to the canal of China. Shadow Kirby, the axemen, the scout horses, and the bowmen landed on the canal of China; they are easily ready to invade China. China is not ready for the Tool Age because they are stuck in the Stone Age due to the low economy and resources.

The scout horses galloped to the dock. Then, they attacked the dock. Shadow Kirby glimpses to an unused bow and arrow on the ground. "I was thinking about being a great leader with an equipped weapon; like an explorer in the new world." Shadow Kirby thought. He decided to pick up a bow and arrow, so he can have the ability to attack. His bowmen grouped together and Shadow Kirby says "Archers" to call out the attack to fire the arrows. The bowmen launches arrows at the town center while the axemen did the same thing to attack the town center.

A few villagers of China attempted to attack the bowman, but it is not very effective because Shadow Kirby has more bowmen that they killed the villager. They are not much villagers that they are already gone, except for the buildings. Eventually, the dock has been destroyed; Shadow Kirby called the scouts to attack the storage pit. The town center was already destroyed.

Shadow Kirby felt confident that he lifted his bow and arrow and aimed at the only buildings left, the houses. He finally launches an arrow with his bowmen together launching arrows at the houses. "That actually felt great, I can finally attack. I wish I can be part of the heavy horse archer in the Bronze Age." Impressed Shadow Kirby to himself. The axemen and the scouts did the same as the bowmen and Shadow Kirby with his bow and arrow. All of the houses were easily destroyed.

"I told you it was easy." Interjected the axeman to Shadow Kirby. "I know." Replied Shadow Kirby. "Now let's go home and advance to the next age, the Bronze Age." They all went back to the transport boats and sailed back home to Babylonia, Mesopotamia. Someday, they will return to India for a payback.


	6. Bronze Age

Back in Babylonia, Mesopotamia; the town center is going to have an advancement of the new age, the Bronze Age. Shadow Kirby and his men arrived back to Mesopotamia; the villagers were cheering for the return of Shadow Kirby. "I hereby an advancement of this civilization to become the Bronze Age." Announced Shadow Kirby.

Time passes by, Mesopotamia advanced to the Bronze Age. The first three villagers constructed the first known building as the Government Center. Government Center became the first building to have Mesopotamian government. It contained Democracy for the Mesopotamian government after Greece was mentioned "Democracy." They curiously constructed an Academy. It is a building similar to the Barracks.

Shadow Kirby abruptly, visits to the two buildings: the Barracks and the Academy. The Academy is a school for training special gladiators; they are more powerful than the gladiators from the Barracks for a planned research. He decided to demolish the Barracks to replace with the Academy because the gladiators from the Academy have higher attack rate than the one from the Barracks for a planned research. His axemen were exchanged into Hoplite gladiators. Then he participated into the Academy, so he can become a very good leader and learn how to become the heroic gladiator.

Meanwhile back in the Granary, they did some research to upgrade the small wall into the medium wall; even the watch towers into sentry towers. The Mesopotamian town of Babylonia has very good resources, buildings, etc. Mesopotamia cannot go anywhere without religion, so they constructed a temple; home of the priest. It was mainly used to heal injured units or convert enemy units with some faith.

Meanwhile back with Shadow Kirby, he is training with a gladiator's sword in the Academy. "If you want to be a great leader, then you must fight against your enemy." Explained the Academy guidance. He summons a short swordsman from Greece and Shadow Kirby settles it. Shadow Kirby attempted to lift his heavy sword to battle, but his enemy is charging to him. "Remember, a good leader like you never gives up." Shadow Kirby thought. He mercilessly lifts his sword in bulk strength and swings his sword to at the short swordsman. They are both fencing and guarding each other. Shadow Kirby sidesteps away from the attack of his enemy while he slaughtered that gladiator. "Good work, now you are officially a hero." Impressed the guidance. He gave Shadow Kirby a sword, a shield, and a miniature Centurion gladiator's helmet with a window showing Shadow Kirby's face.

Babylonia learned the facts about the next target to battle, Greece and Rome. Shadow Kirby exits out of the Academy and his Hoplite gladiators glanced to Shadow Kirby's new look, the miniature Centurion gladiator's helmet and his equipment. Shadow Kirby decided to exchange his scouts to the stable and replace them with newly improved horseback mercenaries called Calvary. Additionally, he also exchanged his Bowmen to the archery range into the Improved Bowmen.

They learned about the Trojan War that the villagers had an idea that they constructed a siege workshop; it will be used later on. Eventually, they will upgrade the scout ships into some intense battleships on the next age. Now that they are well prepared, Shadow Kirby and his men will begin revenge against India. "I'm expecting India that I believe about the facts that India might stay in the Tool Age." Said Shadow Kirby. They all sail back to India for a lot of payback about last time.


	7. Indian payback

Shadow Kirby is very confident on his gladiator gear. "I will give India an unpleasant surprise." Said Shadow Kirby. His Hoplite gladiators, Improved Bowmen, and his Calvary were sailing to India. "You haven't changed a bit, India. Now for a little payback." Commented Shadow Kirby. "Charge!" His men were docked to the canal and the Calvary easily attacked the archery range.

"Archers." Commanded Shadow Kirby, pointing out with his sword at the farms and the granary. The Improved Bowmen launched arrows at the farms. Shadow Kirby grouped together with the Improved Bowmen, the Calvary, and the Hoplite gladiators. "Charge!" Shouted Shadow Kirby. The Calvary charges to the granary and attacked it. They did it all together. He attempted to attack the watch tower, but Shadow Kirby was wounded and out of health. "Every moment I had lived, is agony to the death." Said Shadow Kirby. He is laying on the ground, wounded. His army were on their own now. The villagers went into a panic attack because they are not yet ready for the Bronze Age.

Shadow Kirby is laying on the ground, still. "I need some life to go back into action..." Groaned Shadow Kirby. He is nearly bleeding his leg; abruptly, a priest from Mesopotamia heals Shadow Kirby from the injury. However, Shadow Kirby is immortal because he cannot age and die; but, he can still be hurt. "Thanks for healing me; I am ready to get back into the battle." Complimented Shadow Kirby. "I have the power to heal you with the holy faith of the temple. Anytime you need me to heal, call me." Replied the Priest. The priest went back to the transport boat back to Mesopotamia.

Meanwhile, back with Shadow Kirby's mercenaries. They have almost destroyed India, except for the scouts, the bowmen, and the axemen of India. "We need to form up in a straight line in the open field to fight back." Planned the Hoplite gladiator. Shadow Kirby returns into formation on his army. "What took you so long?" Questioned the Improved Bowman.

"Charge!" Commanded Shadow Kirby. The Hoplite gladiators attacked the axemen while the Calvary fights the scouts. All of everything is gone, except for one villager; which is far away. "You guys stay here; let the Calvary kill the villager." Planned Shadow Kirby. The Calvary gallops to the villager, but it is running away from the Calvary. Although, the villager was killed by the Calvary with profuse bleeding. The wounded villager is lying on the ground with blood flowing out of the villager.

Shadow Kirby and his mercenaries were cheering for a successful revenge. "Now let's go back home to Mesopotamia." Said Shadow Kirby. He is a very good leader and a gladiator hero. They all went back to the transport boat back home.


	8. Siege Weaponry

In Babylonia, Mesopotamia; Shadow Kirby once again sailed back home. He realizes his camping spot on India was destroyed before Shadow Kirby took revenge against India. He is thinking about having a battle against the Sparta, Greece. They are both at the Bronze Age compared to Mesopotamia.

The siege workshop spawns the Stone Thrower, the first catapults built in history. "At last, my first siege weapon ever made in history. I am ready to use it for the battle against Sparta." Said Shadow Kirby. "We need a lot more Hoplite Gladiators, Improved Bowmen, and Calvary." Shadow Kirby decided that the villagers will construct more Academy buildings, Stable, Siege Workshop, and Archery Range; Up to 3. That led to having more mercenaries for Shadow Kirby to fight against Sparta, Greece. He led the Hoplite Gladiators, Improved Bowmen, Calvary, and Stone Throwers to fight against Sparta. Then, they marched to Greece for the battle; it will take 5 hours to get to Greece.


	9. Spartan war

Shadow Kirby's mercenaries were marching with him, all the way to the plains of Sparta. "Split up; Archers, go to the west. Calvaries and Stone Throwers, go to the east while our Hoplite gladiators go straight; the cliffs were on the high level while the east and west are the low level cliff." Commanded Shadow Kirby. The Calvary gallops to the east while the Improved Bowmen marches to the west. However, Shadow Kirby and his Hoplite gladiators marched straight forward while a thunderstorm begun.

Shadow Kirby glances towards a legion of Spartan Short Swordsmen. "Charge!" Cried Shadow Kirby. A horde of Hoplite gladiators began to charge towards a legion of Short Swordsmen. They were so many of them; thunder begins to clap with Hoplite gladiators fighting with their swords. "Eat this, Sparta." Said Shadow Kirby. He rapidly jabs the short swordsman and it fell into the ground with blood. "Was that, a warrior; Shadow Kirby?" Asked the short swordsman of Sparta. "Yes." Replied Shadow Kirby. "This... Is... SPARTA!" Shadow Kirby kicked one short swordsman off of the cliff of the battlefield plains. The Hoplite gladiators and Shadow Kirby were slaying the Short Swordsmen out of their sight; the Hoplite gladiators were stronger than the Short Swordsman.

Meanwhile back in the west, the Improved Bowmen were equal to the one from Sparta. "Archers." Commended the one Improved Bowman in the front row. A lot of Improved Bowmen were launching arrows in the air while the Spartans are doing the same thing; they are both equal footing. They are canceling each other out, but the Mesopotamian Improved Bowmen are pushing it to win.

In the east, the Calvary were standing behind the Stone Throwers in the front. A few Spartan Stone Throwers were in front of their Calvary too. The Stone Throwers were nailing the Spartan Calvary, but they are at disadvantage. However, the Spartan Stone Throwers were reduced and destroyed by Shadow Kirby's Calvary. After both Stone Throwers were destroyed, the Calvary were at equal footing; so they pushed themselves to win.

Meanwhile back into the west with all of the Improved Bowmen. They are slaughtering the Spartan Improved Bowmen; the Spartan Archers were down with bloody bodies and skeletons with vultures eating the corpses. The Mesopotamian Improved Bowmen were cheering for successfully fighting Sparta. However, it is not over yet.

The storm is getting worse; however, in the north, Shadow Kirby had already wiped out all of the Short Swordsmen. "We have successfully fought against the Spartans; now let's invade the Greek town to finish them off; so we can earn enough stolen resources to advance to the Iron Age." Commanded Shadow Kirby. Once again, they marched into the Greek town with his mercenaries. They had left from high cliff plains to onwards, the Greek town.

At the east, Shadow Kirby's Calvary successfully proceeded though Spartan's Calvary and the stone throwers. "We need to get some Stone Throwers to easily destroy one of the Greek buildings." Suggested the one Calvary. "I'm afraid it is going to take hours for the Stone Throwers to assemble to us, so we are going to use our transport boats to ship the Stone Throwers to raid the Greek town." Replied the second Calvary. They all marched to the location where Shadow Kirby and his Hoplite gladiators are going to park at. That goes to the same as the Improved Bowmen.

In the edge of the town, there are medium walls and a few sentry towers with some buildings. Shadow Kirby and his Hoplite gladiators arrived to the Spartan town, so does the Calvary and the Improved Bowmen. "Archers." Commanded Shadow Kirby pointing his sword at the sentry tower. The Improved Bowmen launches arrows at the sentry tower, and then he attacks the sentry tower together with his Hoplite gladiators. "Charge!" Cried the one Calvary. They charged inside to break into the Spartan town.

Shadow Kirby's mercenaries broke in as well. "We didn't have any Stone Throwers." Reminded Shadow Kirby. "Did you just forget about that plan, Shadow Kirby?" Commented the one Hoplite gladiator. They proceed to attack without Stone Throwers anyways. The Improved Bowmen were launching arrows at the buildings and the axeman.

"That's funny, why is there an axeman around here?" Puzzled Shadow Kirby. "Oh; I get it. The axemen was an upgrade for the clubman from the Stone Age. So the Short swordsman was a separate research for adding a new unit." Shadow Kirby easily killed the axeman and it fell into the ground with a lot of blood coming out.

All of the buildings are all gone, except for the sentry towers. "There's one more left; attack!" Commanded Shadow Kirby. They all attacked the sentry tower and then Sparta was defeated. Shadow Kirby and his men were cheering for victory. "How about we go to the coliseum in Rome around in the Iron Age after the civilization advancement." Planned Shadow Kirby. They all walked out of the ruined Spartan town back to Mesopotamia.


	10. Iron Age

Meanwhile, back in Babylonia, Mesopotamia. Shadow Kirby and his men arrived back home once again from an epic battle. "I now hereby a final age advancement for the latest age, the Iron Age." Announced Shadow Kirby. Mesopotamia advanced to the Iron Age.

At the Siege Workshop, catapults are ready for a research upgrade from Stone Throwers to the Catapults; they are now Catapults. Fortunately, the Academy; the Hoplite gladiators are ready to upgrade to Phalanx gladiators; although, according to the government center, Aristocracy was researched to upgrade Phalanx gladiators into Centurion gladiators. They are finally, Centurion gladiators. Another upgrade was located at the stable; Calvary was upgraded to Heavy Calvary via research. Followed by Cataphract via upgrade research. Cataphract Calvary is ready to go.

Shadow Kirby decided to exchange his Improved Bowmen into Horse Archer. In the stable, the research states that Heavy Horse Archer were the upgrade version of Horse Archer. The Heavy Horse Archer is ready to fight.

Due to the research technology of Siegecraft at the Market, this leads to have the ability to use research upgrade for Heavy Catapult for the Siege Workshop. They know how to use fiery projectiles for the Heavy Catapult. Heavy Catapults were ready for use.

At the dock, they were doing some serious research on Trireme boats. They tested it at the Alligator on the canal, and it worked out just fine. Meanwhile back in the Government Center, they were doing another research on Ballistics. However, in the Granary, they upgraded the medium wall into fortification walls while sentry towers were upgraded into guard towers. Due to Ballistics research in the Government Center, Ballistic Towers were the maximum powered guard towers of Mesopotamia.

Abruptly, a shipment of Helepolis ballistas arrived to Shadow Kirby's Siege Workshop. "Well, I changed my mind about going into the Coliseum because Rome was supposed to be my enemy. However, we are still going to have an ultimate epic battle; the Legion War." Said Shadow Kirby. He led his Centurion gladiators, Heavy Horse Archers, Cataphract Calvary, his Heavy Catapults, and his Helepolis ballista with him. The last research for the dock is about upgrading the boats into Heavy Transport boats. "Now we can have more room to transport." Said Shadow Kirby. They all sailed into the Mediterranean Sea to travel to Rome with an ultimate Legion War. Surprisingly, Trireme boats followed the Heavy Transport boats too.


	11. Legion War and the Fall of Roman Empire

Shadow Kirby and his men arrived to the cliff plains at the first canal. "Heavy Horse Archers, move to the west cliff. Cataphract Calvary, go to the east cliff while my Centurion gladiators and I move onwards to the north. However, the Heavy Catapults will be with the Helepolis ballistas with a few Centurion gladiators with them at the north-east." Commanded Shadow Kirby. They all split up into different directions.

The Roman Centurion gladiators abruptly appeared on the horizon; they are equal footing attack rate against Mesopotamia. "Charge!" Cried Shadow Kirby. His Centurion gladiators charged towards a legion of Roman Centurion gladiators. They pushed themselves to win. A lot of mercenaries were killed and wounded with blood. A lot of dead bodies were laying on the cliffs while the vultures devour the corpses. Shadow Kirby is using his sword and fighting the Roman Centurion gladiators about.

In the west cliff, a tremendous thunderstorm had begun with the Heavy Horse Archers. Rome however, has Composite Bowmen. The Heavy Horse Archers are equal footing, but they are stronger with fiery arrows. "Archers!" Commanded the one Heavy Horse Archer in the front row. They all launched their fiery arrows in the air and had a lot of damage to the other archers.

In the east, the Cataphract Calvary was against to the Scythe Chariot of Rome. It was supposed to let the Cataphract allow winning with its attack rate higher. Unfortunately, the Scythe Chariot was slaughtering the Cataphracts. They actually had the advantage against Mestopotamia.

At the north-east, a few Centurion gladiators were in charge of the siege weapons; the Heavy Catapults and a lot of Helepolis ballistas. Rome had the same, but they had a few Catapults and Ballistas. When they launched the projectiles, the stone and the arrows were on fire power directly to the Roman siege weapons. A lot of Helepolis ballistas were easily nailing the Roman siege weapons. Then they had an easy victory.

Back in the north, Shadow Kirby gave himself victory at last. He was looking forward to "The Fall of the Roman Empire" because he is going to invade Rome; the last target. Unfortunately in the east, his Cataphract Calvary was unsuccessfully defeated. On the other hand, the Heavy Horse Archers and the siege weapons were very successful on the battle. All of everyone grouped up together with Shadow Kirby. They all went on board to the Heavy Transport boats. An extra Heavy Transport boat carried ten Cataphract Calvary for a backup while Trireme boats followed the transports to the Roman town on the Mediterranean Sea.

Shadow Kirby and his mercenaries were on board for Rome. Trireme boats were firing arrows at the Roman Trireme boats while the Heavy Transport boats were docking on the canal. Shadow Kirby and his Centurion gladiators attacked the Ballista Tower. The Heavy Catapults and the Helepolis ballistas were firing and destroying the fortification walls to break in. The Roman Trireme boats were destroyed and the Mesopotamian Trireme boats mercilessly destroyed the two docks of Rome.

The roman villagers were on a panic attack due to a wanton invasion for the cause of "The Fall of the Roman Empire." They had destroyed every structure of the town, the Government center. Another Ballista tower was destroyed by Helepolis ballistas and Heavy Catapults. All of every structure was on fire and dead. All of everyone including Shadow Kirby's mercenaries was wiped out. The only one left was Shadow Kirby. He is wounded, but he is still immortal and remains on the ruins of the Roman town. Mesopotamia was also disbanded due to "The Fall of the Roman Empire" effects. "I have given life to the world of Mesopotamia, and conquered the ages of the empire of Rome, Greece (Sparta), China, Egypt, India, and formerly Sumer; which is on my side now that led to disbanding after my victory at Rome." Groaned Shadow Kirby in his last words. Nothing but Shadow Kirby and one Heavy Transport boat.


End file.
